Disposable tissues, such as facial tissues or wipes, are used by numerous individuals for wiping noses, faces, hands, and the like. For instance, individuals with colds or other various sicknesses often find these tissues extremely useful. In fact, a sick person can use up a number of facial tissues within a relatively short period of time.
In order to store and dispense such disposable tissues, various types of containers have been introduced in the past. For example, cardboard boxes (or cartons) are one example of a container conventionally used to dispense facial tissues. Such boxes or cartons are usually placed in bathrooms or other similar areas so that the tissues can be easily accessed when needed. Normally, the tissues are interfolded within these tissue containers or dispensers so that one tissue can be removed at a time by a particular individual. To best remove each tissue, it is often common for an individual to place his or her hand on the dispenser, while simultaneously pulling a tissue from the dispenser.
However, because tissues are often used by sick persons, various viruses, bacteria, yeast, fungi and other microorganisms can often transfer from the sick person""s hands or the tissue used by such person to the tissue dispenser when retrieval of the tissue from the dispenser is attempted. Moreover, because tissue containers are typically kept in warm, humid areas, such as bathrooms, germs can often grow and thrive on the tissue dispenser, even without substantial human contact. As a result, persons using a tissue dispenser having various microorganisms located thereon can often become infected with the particular microorganism and become sick.
As such, a need currently exists for a tissue dispenser that can help prevent the spread of disease. In particular, a need exists for a tissue dispenser that is formed such that the growth of various viruses, bacteria, yeasts, fungi, and other microorganisms on the exterior surface of the dispenser is substantially inhibited.
The present invention is directed to a tissue dispenser that is capable of storing and dispensing various types of tissues, such as facial tissues. In one embodiment, at least one surface of the tissue dispenser is treated with an anti-microbial agent such that the surface can inhibit the growth of viruses, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, and various other microorganisms.
In accordance with the present invention, a tissue dispenser is provided that stores and dispenses tissues. Any commonly used tissue dispenser can be used in the present invention. For instance, the tissue dispenser can have a variety of shapes and sizes, and can be made from a variety of materials. In one embodiment, a tissue dispenser of the present invention includes a carton having a bottom wall, a top wall, and at least four side walls. The top wall of the carton can include a dispensing slot or opening through which a tissue can be threaded. In some embodiments, a plastic film can also overlay the carton opening to protect the tissues within the carton and provide sufficient resistance to prevent multiple tissue dispensing. To remove a tissue from a tissue dispenser of the present invention, a user desirably places his or her hand on the carton itself, while simultaneously pulling a lead tissue through the carton opening.
Tissue dispensers of the present invention, such as described herein, can generally be made from a variety of materials. In one embodiment, the tissue dispenser can be made from cardboard or paperboard. In another embodiment, the tissue dispenser can be made from a plastic material, such as polyethylene. When made from a plastic material, a tissue dispenser of the present invention can also be formed into a portable dispenser, such as a soft or rigid plastic pouch.
In accordance with the present invention, a tissue dispenser of the present invention is generally treated with an anti-microbial agent to provide virucidal, bacterial, and/or germicidal properties. In general, the anti-microbial agent of the present invention can be any material commonly used in the art to kill microorganisms. For example, in one embodiment, the anti-microbial agent comprises aqueous or resinous triclosan. In another embodiment, a carboxylic acid is utilized as the anti-microbial agent. In still another embodiment, zeolite complexes, such as silver zeolite, are used.
The anti-microbial agent can be applied to a tissue dispenser of the present invention according to any process known to those skilled in the art. Examples of such application methods include spray, print, blade, spray-drying, foam, or brush applications. The anti-microbial agent can also be saturated onto or impregnated into the tissue dispenser during or after formation of the dispenser. In some embodiments, the anti-microbial agent can be contained within a coating composition and applied to the tissue dispenser. For instance, suitable coating compositions can include, but are not limited to, aqueous or ultraviolet curable coatings, microcrystalline wax coatings, polyethylene coatings, acrylic polymer coatings, and the like.
In general, the anti-microbial agent can be applied in any amount to cover up to 100% of the exterior surface of a tissue dispenser of the present invention. In some embodiments, the anti-microbial agent can be applied in an amount to cover between about 10% to about 80% of the surface area of the exterior surface of the tissue dispenser. It should be understood, however, that the anti-microbial agent can also be applied to the interior surface of a tissue dispenser of the present invention if desired. Moreover, in some embodiments, the anti-microbial agent can also be applied to the plastic film overlaying the carton opening.
Other features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.